Maldito dia
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Ficlet - Aquela data nunca lhe trazia boas lembranças. - Presente para a Rukia e consequentemente para mim.


**Desclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem. Escrevo esse fic para a **minha** diversão, e para a diversão de quem **for** ler, sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Maldito Dia**

* * *

**Título:** Maldito dia  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta:** Ninguém! - Avise-me se achar algum erro.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Shipper:** Ichigo e Rukia  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** K

**Summary: **Aquela data nunca lhe trazia boas lembranças.

**Ps:** Eu estou me presenteando com essa fic, minha, só minha e de mais ninguém!

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Não gostou nem um pouco, quando olhou o calendário a sua frente. Era 14 de Janeiro. Estava alheia as datas de um tempo para cá, havia desistido de ir ao colégio e Ichigo não necessitava mais de sua ajuda na caçada aos hollows que de vez em quando apareciam na cidade.

Aquela data nunca lhe trazia boas lembranças, talvez porque na sua infância não pudera comemorar da forma que desejava, mas a comemoração em si não importava, pois Renji sempre se lembrava de fazer alguma coisa inusitada. Mas a cada ano que passava via seus amigos diminuírem, e em suas comemorações sempre faltava um. E quando finalmente ficaram somente ela e Renji.

Pensou que aquilo poderia mudar, quando entrou para a academia, mas não, pois Renji se afastou. E então por fim desistiu daquela data. Alem de ficar um ano mais velha e ainda aparentar ter quinze anos, tinha boas lembranças, mas não com quem compartilhar.

Gostava de comemorar as datas festivas juntamente com seus novos amigos, que ficavam a importunando para saber o seu dia, e nunca havia dito, e ele finalmente chegara. Naquele exato momento estava ficando mais velha, a idade? Bom, não importava, mas sentia-se feliz por ninguém saber ou não.

Arrumou-se como normalmente fazia e saiu janela a fora. Como sempre ficaria a perambular pela rua, sem ter o que fazer até cansar-se.

Estava tudo inegavelmente tranqüilo, o que a alegrou. Assim que chegou ao parque, via crianças correrem, uma atrás da outra, espalhando-se e gritando de alegria, sorrindo felizes, como se mundo e seus problemas não importassem e realmente não importavam. Sentiu uma leve nostalgia, lembrara de quando saia correndo pelas ruas atrás de seus amigos, logo após Renji roubar alguma coisa, que naquele dia seria seu presente de aniversário. E por infortúnio do destino, viu um pequeno garoto, presentear uma garota, desejando a ela um feliz aniversário. Quis chorar, mas não o fez. Sorriu tristemente, e tomou aquelas palavras para si.

- Rukia... – seu nome foi chamado ao longe, e tentou ao máximo não deixar que ele percebesse sua tristeza.

Vendo-o correr daquela forma, lembrou de seu antigo fukutaichou. O rosto de Ichigo denunciava que ele estava aprontando, da mesma forma que Kaien fazia, eles eram péssimos mentirosos.

- Te procurei por todos os lugares! – reclamou ele com o sem costumeiro ar de aborrecido, que notou que era falso.

- Se você fosse bom em procurar reaitsus não teria esse problema! – zombou vendo-o crispar as sobrancelhas.

- Não importa! – viu Ichigo resmungar. – O Renji está atrás de você e não conseguiu te achar, disse que assim que eu a encontrasse era para eu avisar que estava a sua espera na Loja do Urahara. – sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, pois ele estava ali por ela, sabia disso, mas por ver que Ichigo tentava a todo custo ocultar algum fato que sabia, em vão, e seu coração falhou outra batida quando viu-o suspirar e apertar os lábios, falsamente. – Ainda mato ele por me fazer de pombo correio.

Sua mente começou a raciocinar rapidamente. Renji a esperava, Ichigo estava a mentir descaradamente sobre uma coisa que ele nem havia dito e Urahara estava metido ao meio, aquilo não iria prestar.

- Se encontrar o Renji, avise a ele que voltei para a Soul Society sem avisar ninguém! – falou levantando-se. – Esconderei ao máximo minha reiatsu e voltarei para casa!

- Mas... – Ichigo iria contestar, e ela, Rukia não iria deixar.

- Sei que ele está preparando algum tipo de festa ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas eu não quero! E como eu sei? Está escrito em sua testa: Festa surpresa para a Rukia, não a deixe descobrir. Obrigada, mas não quero!

Antes que Ichigo pudesse tentar falar novamente, correu o mais rápido que pôde. E agradeceu a todas as entidades sagradas que descobriu no Mundo Real por Ichigo estar em seu estado normal, e com uma incrível cara de besta por ela ter descoberto seus planos, ou melhor, os planos de Renji. E sabia que ele não a encontraria tão cedo, ele era péssimo em procurar pessoas, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Sumiu. Pelo menos por aquele dia, não queria que ninguém lhe desse os parabéns por aquela inútil data. Talvez até quisesse, mas havia jurado a si mesma que não iria mais comemorar, pois sabia que no ano seguinte estaria faltando alguém, e se não comemorasse, talvez aquela pessoa pudesse não faltar. Era um pensamento tolo, mas não conseguia pensar de outra forma.

Mesmo sabendo que todos iriam sair a sua procura, achou o lugar mais inusitado para se esconder, sua casa, ou melhor, a casa dos Kurosaki. Havia tantas reiatsus fortes dentro dela, que nem iriam perceber a sua, e aquele seria o ultimo lugar que iriam procurá-la, o mais obvio. Sabia que as pessoas não ligavam para o mais obvio e iam procurar no mais improvável as pessoas 'sumidas', mas não se importava talvez aquela ignorância pudesse lhe trazer benefícios, pelo menos naquele dia, naquele maldito dia.

A noite havia chegado e Ichigo também. E não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo fazer novamente aquela cara de besta ao vê-la deitada em sua cama, e sabia como ele odiava aquilo.

- Te procurei o dia todo! – ele esbravejou sentando furioso ao pé da cama.

- Eu sei! – respondeu somente, voltando a desenhar.

- Onde esteve? – ele a indagou, suspirava de tempos em tempos para não explodir, mas ela, Rukia sabia que seria inevitável e ele iria empurrá-la para o chão após o que diria.

- Aqui! – sorriu e viu levantar e caminhar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro.

- Aqui? – perguntou ele mais para si do que para ela. – Como não senti...

- Você é péssimo nisso! – cortou ele vendo algumas veias começarem a pulsar em sua testa.

- Sai daí agora! – viu-o se aproximar da cama para expulsá-la. E de bom grado levantou, seguindo para o seu guarda-roupa. – Você não sabe o quanto eu andei pela cidade te procurando, fui aos lugares mais improváveis e onde nunca havia ido atrás de você e você aqui em casa o tempo todo, deitada na minha cada fazendo esses seus horríveis desenhos.

Ichigo estava furioso, e isso sim alegrava seu dia, irritá-lo. Não existia coisa melhor. E sorriu, sua teoria estava certa, nunca ninguém procura no lugar mais obvio. Escutou ele continuar a falar, sobre o quanto ele e Renji haviam lhe procurado enquanto entrava no guarda-roupa para se deitar e ver logo aquele dia terminar, quando ele por fim parou um tempo para respirar, disse:

- Boa noite, Ichigo! – ele nada respondeu. Escutava os paços dele de um lado para o outro do quarto, já com sua porta fechada. Não era nem preciso aguçar os ouvidos, pois da forma que ele andava, parecia querer abrir um buraco no chão. Suspirou, aquele dia iria acabar finalmente, fechou os olhos para assim poder finalizar o dia.

Assustou-se, alguns minutos depois. Ichigo sem nenhum aviso prévio abrira a porta de seu 'quarto' e a olhava. Ele estava vermelho, talvez fosse de raiva ainda, e teve que sorrir.

- Feliz aniversário Rukia! – disse ele, e quando tentou responder, sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. Quentes e macios. Assustou-se novamente, mas não teve tempo de se expressar, pois viu a porta correr e o barulho das molas da cama dele rangerem.

Tocou os lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos, ainda podendo sentir o calor e gosto dos lábios de Ichigo nos seus. E sorriu. Não negaria que essa era sua vontade há tempos: sentir o gosto e a textura dos lábios dele, mas não iria imaginar que seria naquele maldito dia, que talvez nem fosse tão maldito assim.

- Tomara que esse dia chegue logo de novo! – disse baixinho, e sorriu.

Se toda vez que fizesse aniversário, ganhasse um presente daquele. Bom, iria fugir em todos eles, somente para Ichigo sair a sua procura e lhe presentear com mais um daquele.

* * *

**N/A:** Não poderia deixar de escrever uma fic de aniversário para a minha pequena Diva. E como sou fake dela -quemnãosabe?- eu era obrigada a fazer! Eu gostei do resultado, foi meio angustiante, mas gostei do final, e consegui que o Renji não aparecesse nela, pelo menos pessoalmente, ele iria acabar com o clima entre os dois, Ichigo e Rukia.

Bom, Parabéns atrasado Rukia -q

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Beijos

Review? ;3~


End file.
